Tale of the Inheritance of the Hero
by firephonixe
Summary: True heroes come in all shapes and sizes. When Lovino is arrested and is sentenced to be executed, Feliciano embarks on an adventure in a corrupted Kingdom to save his brother. And of course making friends and enemies along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello fan fiction world! It has been a long time. I had many writer blocks in the past but I'm proud to say I actually know the beginning, middle and end to this story! I'm trying to improve my writing and I feel like this is going to be the best story yet! I encourage reviews and critiques! I usually have grammar errors and if anyone is interested I am currently looking for a beta reader. Before I babble I'll let you read the story and find out for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers**

_Chapter One: The Journey Begins_

_"Other things may change us, but we start and end with family"- Anthony Brandt_

**000**

On the edge of a small peaceful village named Ravello lived two brothers, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. The brothers are known in Ravello for their tomatoes and if one asked about the brother's produce they would reply that it was the Vargas brothers tomatoes is what made their food fantastico. They would work as a team as Lovino would lug the tomatoes into town and sell them while Feliciano would harvest the tomatoes himself as well as complete home chores.

Their beloved grandfather had peacefully passed away two years ago leaving his grandchildren the house and land. Unfortunately, Feliciano and Lovino did not inherit their grandfather's natural strength or passion for adventure. Since then, the two brothers had been working together to support each other until they achieved their dreams. Feliciano who dreamed of becoming a wandering artist and Lovino dreamed of becoming a husband and father.

Yet little did they know, their grandfather's true inheritance does not reside in an old walking stick he left behind, or his journal, or his old sword and clothes. The true inheritance is in fate which will arrive on their door step in the early hours of this particular morning.

Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you the tale of the Inheritance of the Hero.

**000**

The sun had barely managed to peek above the forest tree line when there was a knock sounded on a faded red mahogany wooden door at sixty six forest hill cottage. There were two clues of the man that showed he wasn't from Ravello who was currently standing outside the small log cottage. The first clue could be seen from the apparel of his clothes from his fanciful feathered hat to his shiny leather boots with a gold buckle neatly tucked in. The second clue was that the fact that this man had knocked on the door to the infamous Vargas brothers, whom one does not like to be woken at such an early hour.

The man knocked again and then heard a loud angry crash that startled him.

"What the FUCK? WHO THE HELL IS IT!" The door opened to an angry Lovino who wore a dirty white shirt was slumped down to his bare knees. With disheveled hair and sleep in his eyes Lovino took in the sight of the man before him as he yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT AT THIS HOUR?"

Regaining his composure the man cleared his throat and brought out a small parchment from the inside pocket of his golden trimmed jacket.

"Lovino Vargas I take it?"

"I'm not him at this hour you cock sucker," Lovino snapped back. The man shrugged and took it as a confirmation of Lovino's identity.

"I am here as the representative of King Titan for the new tax he has just passed," The man stopped and looked at the sleepy Italian waiting for a response. When Lovino stayed silent he continued. "I'm here on behalf of collecting the tax of chickens."

"Chickens?"

"Yes chickens."

"You mean cute, little fucker rollie polli cock sucker chickens?"

"Uh, yes," The tax collector said uncertain who was clearly put off by the chosen words of the angry Italian.

Lovino stared at the tax collector with a straight face and turned right to look at the grown field. An acre full of bright red tomatoes could be seen along with a small flower garden that the brothers taken to as a small hobby. Lovino then looked to his left of his home where a small shed that was a poor excuse for a barn is where their old donkey and other gardening tools were stored. With an irritated sigh, Lovino finally turned his attention back at the tax collector.

"Well, it seems we might have a problem here," Lovino started calmly before he screamed, "Because we are a tomato farm! You ass wipe!"

Lovino slammed the door at a very shocked man. Hoping to catch at least an hour more of sleep he dragged his feet to his bedroom.

"Ve…. Brother, who was that?" a small tired voice asked timidly. The voice belonged to the younger twin brother who's curl on the tip of his head bobbed strangely against gravity. Lovino scratched his darker auburn hair before he answered.

"Some stupid tax collector bastard who wanted chickens! Can you believe that? Freaking chickens!"

"Eh? How are we going to pay him? Where are we going to find a chicken?" Feliciano inquired nervously.

"We're not going to pay him you idiot!" Lovino scolded Feliciano as he stomped into his bedroom. He sighed as he realized that there was no way he can go back to sleep now that he was all worked up. He started to put on his day clothes as Feliciano stood near the doorway, still nervous.

"You shouldn't have slammed the door on a tax collector. Ve...They could come back and…"

"And what? We have nothing else to give them. The idiot king took everything that everyone has!" Lovino yelled.

Feliciano didn't push the subject. Instead he announced breakfast would be ready in half an hours' time and went to work.

**000**

The day started off without a hitch. After breakfast, Lovino loaded the tomatoes and products onto the cart and swiftly climbed on. Giving a pat to their faithful old mule he turned to Feliciano who stood there looking up at him.

"Don't do anything stupid," Lovino advised as he picked up the reins.

"Ve, and you should remember to keep your anger in check. We don't want you scarring away the customers again," Feliciano advised back as a small frown appeared on his face.

"Tch, whatever, I should be back before sunset," And then without a farewell, Lovino pulled on the reins and took off.

Feliciano watched his brother slowly fade out of view. He resisted the urge to paint as he reminded himself of the work that had to be done around the farm. A seagull flew overhead as Feliciano watched wistfully. Shaking his head Feliciano went towards the field and began his daily chores.

**000**

It was past noon by the time Lovino called it quits. He had to admit, he sold a bit more than he expected. With an uncharacteristic smile he went into the town pub and sat down with a sigh.

"Hey! Lovino! When is your brother going to come back again? He's got a talent with making some good tunes with that violin of his." Lovino got a large slap on the back by a man with light green eyes and deep red hair.

"Shut up Stephan." Lovino grumbled and made a gesture to order a drink. It was bad enough that he was waken up at the crack of dawn but to have a reminder of how so many people like his brother more than him had already sucked out his good mood.

"Ah, lighten up, lighten up," Stephan sat down next to him. "I take it you got a visitor this morning?" Lovino raised an eyebrow at him and Stephan continued.

"Yeah, those bastards came to my house too. Asking for chickens! And the only family that raises and sells chickens is the Delaura family. What a punch of pricks."

Lovino chuckled gently as he took his drink. He would have agreed in that moment and told Stephan how he was so mad this morning he almost threw a tomato at the tax collector when a bang went through the pub. The pub instantly was quiet and Lovino looked to the source of the noise which was a smoking pistol. A group of men all dressed exactly as the man that was at Lovino's front step was gathered in the front of the pub. Dread grew in Lovino as he saw ten tax collectors stood at attention behind the notorious blond hair man known as Vash Zwingli. Spinning the gun skillfully in his hand, he deposited the pistol in his holder. He stood rigid and proud as he tugged on his black leather gloves before he cleared his throat.

"It has come to my attention that there has been resistance in this town concerning… taxes?" A sickening clicking was heard and it took Lovino only a second to realize that they had locked the front and only door.

**000**

Feliciano started to worry when he didn't hear the old cart come up the dusty path to their home when the sun started to fall behind the forest. He tried to bury the worry by telling himself that Lovino probably was talking to his friends and didn't realize he was late. But when the sun had been replaced by the new moon, Feliciano started to worry. He was about to leave the cottage to look for his older brother when he heard a frantic knock on the door.

Feliciano rushed to the door and jerked it open only to find Stephan who looked like he had just gotten out of a fight. Before Feliciano could interrogate, Stephan begged, "Please, let me in."

Feliciano stepped to the side and Stephan walked in silently and quickly. Stephan took a seat at their small kitchen table as Feliciano went into their emergency stash and retrieved an old bottle of brandy. Feliciano quickly poured Stephan a small glass of whisky and set it before him.

"What happened to my brother Stephan?" Feliciano asked, knowing it was trouble. Stephan looked at him directly and Feliciano could see the damage that had been done. Stephan's right eye was already swelling shut and there seemed to be a few scraps across his jaw. His shirt was covered in blood and footprints. Stephan took a big gulp of whisky.

"The damn tax collectors," he hissed. "They just came out of nowhere," he took another gulp. Feliciano's eyes widened and he could feel a knot in his stomach.

"You're not making any sense Stephan. Where is my brother?" Feliciano asked again as his voice cracked.

"The tax collectors came to the old pub and they told us that if we didn't wise up and pay them that hell was to pay. And then your brother..." Stephan trailed off. Feliciano felt his stomach clenched in fear as he thought _oh you foolish brother!_

"I don't know what got into Lovino, but he started to mouth off to the one and only, Vash Zwingli."

"You mean the most powerful gunslinger in the kingdom?" Feliciano gasped as tears started to gather in his eyes.

"Yeah, and for some reason your thick headed brother decided to voice his opinion for the first time in his life."

Stephan took a moment to look at his empty glass of whisky and then said huskily, "you would have been proud. He just went off on a rant. Told the tax collectors that King Titan's taxes were unjustified. He told them that we are the legs of this kingdom and that without us, the Kingdom would fall. Demanded that Zwingli would tell us what all of these new taxes were for. And then you know how your brother then likes to end his rants with his _colorful_ insults."

"My god!" Feliciano moaned as he slapped his forehead.

"Well, you can take it that Zwingli didn't take a liking to any of that and order Lovino to be arrested. We tried to stop them from taking Lovino but..." Stephan choked and rubbed his forehand tiredly with a bloody hand.

"They took him. He's probably off to the main capital of the Kingdom and knowing their reputation... he's on his way to his execution."

The silence that followed was heavy. It took a minute for Feliciano to process the information.

"You... you can't be serious Stephan! For something so small as to speak out... that's not enough to get arrested." Feliciano reasoned.

"It's enough to get arrested!" Stephan snapped. "To speak out and criticize the King's orders, his laws! I'm surprised he wasn't killed on the spot right then and there," Tears threatened to shed Feliciano's face which made Stephan take a breath to calm himself, "Listen, you and your brother have been living in this little bubble all your life. You and your brother don't know the struggles, the life outside of this village."

Stephan stood up and walked over to Feliciano. "The best thing you can do for your brother is to try to appeal and... pray."

Stephan clapped a hand on Feliciano's shaking shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your brother. I hope for the best, my neighbor." Stephan's hand slipped away and he walked towards the door. He opened it and before he stepped outside turned around.

"I'm heading home to my wife now. I'm sure she's worried about my sorry self. We'll get through this," Stephan said in a strong voice. "I will return tomorrow morning to check on you," Stephan closed the door. Feliciano said nothing as he still was facing his back toward the door.

Small sobs sputtered from Feliciano's pouted lips, and then he started to cry. Fear of being alone. Fear of losing his only brother to a bloody death with no hope of saving him. He cried for what felt like hours. Then suddenly, without thinking, Feliciano swiped at the empty glass and it hit the wall with a loud crash. He screamed as he flipped a small table that contained a stack of papers and bills. The papers fell to the ground like leaves on an autumn day. Already exhausted, Feliciano, still crying, crumbled to his knees as the paper fell around him.

An old photograph flitted to the floor and Feliciano for once stopped crying. He slowly bent down to pick up the delicate photo. The black and white photo of his grandfather along with him and his brother stared back up at him. An overwhelming grief passed through him as he longed for his Grandfather to still be alive. His laughter and cunning mind would surely be able to help Lovino in the matter of hours. He rubbed his thumb lightly on the photo before turning it over and read neat cursive letters that read:

_My beloved familia_

_Familia_ Feliciano thought and suddenly a thought clicked in his head. Feliciano wiped the remaining tears off his face and a grim yet determine expression was born on his face. He put the photo in his pocket and quickly went to his room. He grabbed an old leather pack and started to throw random bits of clothes, a map, a bag of money (his three year savings) and a pad of parchment with his drawing stencils all in . _Lovino is family, my brother. _Feliciano thought as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed the remaining loafs of bread and clean water. _Lovi is all I have left. I need to go help him. _Feliciano continued to think. Grabbing a green woolen cloak, Feliciano put it on swiftly and clasped the hook around his throat. _I've always been selfish and weak, but that needs to change. _He shrugged on the leather pack and started to leave when suddenly he stopped when something caught his eye.

Leaning in the corner of the room almost forgotten was Grandfather's old staff. It was rumored and told by own Grandfather how powerful it was. Supposedly an old wizard gave it to his Grandfather for protection after some good deeds his Grandfather had done. Feliciano grabbed the staff and held it carefully. But he had never seen his Grandfather do anything with it except use it as a walking stick.

Feliciano walked to the door with the staffed gripped tightly in his hand. The forest he and his brother lived near was dark and foreboding compared to his cheery cottage that looked absolutely safe. Without blowing out any of the candles Feliciano closed the door and took his first step of his adventure as he dissolved into the darkness. _Look after me Grandfather because I'm going to need it to save Lovino._

**OOO**

**Author's note: I did some researching on the internet and found something interesting. Segals are a symbol of freedom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is so much shorter than the first chapter but there is nothing more I can expand on. Feliciano is going to meet a new character! But who could it be? Well, I guess you will just have to find out. Thank you to all that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Hetalia: Axis Powers characters or story plot. (sigh) If only...**

OOO

_Chapter 2: The Swordsman_

_"A journey is like marriage. The certain way to be wrong is to think you control it." - John Steinbeck _

Starting a journey at night is not what a normal adventurer would do. In fact, waiting until morning would probably be the smartest thing to do in Feliciano's case. But unfortunately, because Feliciano was so caught up in the moment of finding courage to rescue his brother, he forgot about this very important fact. Two hours into his journey, Feliciano was already lost. He decided to cut straight through the woods to save time, but without any light to see where he was going nor having no light to even to read a map, it was quite hopeless.

Feliciano sat down in a huff. He was already tired, aching, hungry and wanted to go home. He looked up and saw that the canopy of trees was so full that he couldn't even see the stars. With no stars to guide him in light or direction he concluded that he might as well rest until morning.

"Perhaps I'll climb a tree and sleep on the branch!" Feliciano pondered out loud. Feliciano picked a tree and tried to start climbing, only to find that he had no strength to climb any tree. Exhausted and sweaty, Feliciano almost gave up and pass out on the ground when he hit is foot on something solid. It was a wooden crate. Not really thinking, Feliciano climbed in and made himself comfortable. The random box in the woods was large enough to even fit his staff along with him. Strangely he felt safe in the box and quickly fell asleep.

OOO

The first thing that Feliciano was aware of was soft murmur of voices. He tried to ignore them but that was hard due to, especially when the box that he was in started to rock violently.

"Who the hell would leave a box of tomatoes around?" a voice asked.

"Is there anything inside?" another voice said. The box made a violent jerk which Feliciano woke up completely and without realizing it, he jumped out of the box.

"Ve! Don't hurt me! I give up!" Feliciano cried out. Two men, one with an eye patch and the other with dark ebony skin, both jumped back in fear.

"Surprise attack huh? Think your tough?" The man with the eye patch said who started to raise his axe over his dirty, long, brown hair.

"Ve? No no no no! I'm weak and little! I just wanted to find place to sleep!" Feliciano started to cry again which made it nearly impossible to understand anything he said. Without knowing it, Feliciano started to fling his hands around in panic which one hand was still gripping his grandfather's staff. Both men seeing Feliciano swinging his staff unintentionally raised their suspicion and prepared to attack.

"You think you can defeat us?" Both men rushed toward Feliciano and turned over the box. Feliciano went flying backwards and hit the ground hard. The staff rolled away from him as his breath was knocked out of him. The eye patched man kicked him in the stomach while the other man proceeded to stomp on his head. Luckily, Feliciano rolled out of the way in time to avoid his head being smashed into the ground. Feliciano tried to stand while catching his breath as he assessed his situation.

Feliciano could hardly believe his luck. He has only been out on his adventure for seven hours and he is going to die. The eye patch man raised his axe again and started to run towards him, a crazy gleam in his eye when all of a sudden, the man stopped his attack.

The man was lifted a foot in the air by a stern blond man. Steel blue eyes stared at the eye patch man as he gripped his long dirty hair haired man at arms length apart.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" The eye patched man, who accidently dropped his axe, was now flailing around in the mysterious blond man's grasp.

"You are too loud." The blond hair man replied and threw him across the clearing as if he was nothing but a rag. The mysterious blond man took a moment to draw out his long sword waiting for the second attack from the dark skinned man, but found that he had already ran off.

Feliciano, relieved that he wouldn't die by an axe and took a moment to see who had saved him. The mysterious blond man hair was sleeked back revealing blue eyes that held no nonsense. A broad sword was once again sheathed and hanged on his waist. The sword was silver and had a single red ruby stone set in the middle of the handle with intricate lines surrounding it. The blond man stepped up to him with his neat dark pants and a thick black jacket with gold cuffs and blue lining. It took Feliciano a moment to realize that the man was holding his grandfather's staff over his head. The moment passed and Feliciano shakily stood up and took his staff again.

"You should be more careful." his savior scolded. Feliciano cringed at the advise then shook it off.

"Ah! Thank you so much! How can I repay you? Maybe I can make you some pasta? Do you like pasta? You're really strong! Do you know where I am? Which way is the nearest town? My name is Feliciano! What's your name?" Feliciano's amount of questions continued to hit at the man who's temple was slowly throbbing painfully. The blond man cut Feliciano off before anymore questions were asked.

"It is nothing, and I doubt you could ever repay me." the blond man looked at Feliciano and noticed how small and weak he is. "If you follow the path behind me, it should lead you to the Village of the Valley." Without another word, the blond man walked away from Feliciano. Feliciano, desperate for company and safety called out to his savior, "Wait! What is your name?"

The blond haired man turned his head, looking as if considering answering him; but then turned away silently. The blond haired man disappeared into the darkness leaving Feliciano alone once again.

OOO

**Yep! That's right! Germany finally made it into the picture. As usual, if anyone has any comments or suggestions on how to make this story even better than bring it on! I'm here to grow faster than Jack's bean stalk! Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I must say that this story finally has some momentum going. This is definitely my favorite chapter. Also I want to praise a certain beta reader, Picture, for an amazing proof reading and critiques. With Picture's help, I feel this story is going to be more awesome than Prussia. Yes. I actually said it. Well, I'll cut to the chase, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**OOO**

_"You have helped me and now I have returned the favor. Was I not right - even a mouse can help a lion!"_- The Lion and the Mouse

**Chapter 3: Ally**

Feliciano had walked about an hour on the path until finally he came out of the forest. The sun had blinded him for a moment as he found himself on the edge of a cliff with the horizon of the valley in sight. Feliciano stood there in awe as his green cloak bellowed behind him, his grandfather's staff at his side. The sun shone brightly and the valley looked like a deep green sea. The village of Buckeye was cradled in the very same valley below Feliciano. Small white houses could be seen as they peeked through the green canopies of leaves. It occurred to him this moment was the furthest he had ever been away from home. A sudden urge compelled Feliciano to sit down on the edge of the cliff and draw. Bringing out his stencils and pad, he began to draw; inspired by the scene before him.

While sketching the mountains and the valley before him, thoughts about his brother wandered into his mind. Feliciano frowned as worry coursed through him. His brother had a big mouth, but he can be easily scared just like Feliciano. Colors started to blend together as Feliciano used his fingers. When satisfied with the picture, he placed everything back in his pack. Feliciano stood up and brushed the dust off of his pants as he leaned on his grandfather's staff. The path leading down into the valley was rocky and narrow. Feliciano sighed, thinking it almost to be better to take a siesta now until his stomach growled. Giving another bitter look at the path, Feliciano began to climb down in hopes of a good meal.

**OOO**

Feliciano was able to find a meal, even if the soup was a bit watery. Sipping the last of his ale, Feliciano pondered the first day of his very long journey. Who was that mysterious swordsman? Why was he in the woods alone? It finally occurred to Feliciano that he would not be able to successfully save Lovino alone. He would need help.

But who would help a weak stranger like him? A frown formed on his face as he scanned the room. The pub that he found, "My Little Pony", was somewhat misleading. Gruff men sat in dark corners of the pub, whispering to each other in harsh voices. Feliciano could see a few locals at the main part of the bar, laughing and drinking. Feliciano drove the feeling of homesickness down as he made a decision. Standing up he walked over to a table where a man, half covered in shadows was silently drinking.

"H-Hello. My name is F-Feliciano, and-"

"What do you want?" the man interrupted angrily. The beer that he was drinking splashed suddenly out of the mug.

"I w-was just wondering if you could assist me, on my j-journey?" Feliciano squeaked.

"I don't do anything free boy! If you want my assistance, you will have to pay me one hundred ducts per day."

"P-Per day? A hundred ducts?" said Feliciano unbelievably.

"What? Too cheap to pay?"

The man now stood up revealing his great height, "How about we take this outside?" The man towered over Feliciano.

"N-n-no! Well I can see that you're quite busy. Just wanted to comment on the weather. Ve, bye!" and Feliciano ran back to his table for safety. Feliciano was about to leave when a small brunette waitress walked up to him.

"Are you feeling ok?"

Feliciano looked up and his mood was lifted instantly. He gave a warm smile as his curl bobbed in delight.

"Ve, I wasn't but seeing you is raising my spirits higher than a bird in flight." Feliciano smiled. The waitress blushed. She brushed soft locks of brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, aren't you cute? Is there anything I can help you with?" the waitress asked kindly.

"Well," Feliciano thought hard. "What do you know about a blond swordsman?"

"A blond swordsman?" she inquired.

"Yes! A blond swordsman who has blue eyes and never smiles!"

"Hmmm... I think I might know who you're talking about." the waitress said putting a finger on her pale chin while she pondered. "A man fitting that description came by earlier this morning. He didn't speak much, don't even know his name," the waitress started to clear Feliciano's table of dirty plates. "Very stern looking too. I hope you're not going to go after him! His clothes look like he's from the Capital!" The woman stopped and looked around for any eavesdroppers. When satisfied, she leaned in close to Feliciano and whispered,

"But I overheard him asking about someone. Seems he was looking for his friend or... target. I was able to give him directions and he looks like he was heading toward the Forest of No Return."

"Ve! Forest of No Return?" Feliciano exclaimed.

"'Yes, but I doubt you want to go there. Not even the bravest man in this village will dare to go to that dark place. Filled with nothing but monsters and thieves." Voice returning to normal, the waitress stood back straight again with a smile. "But that's all I know about the blond warrior. Is there anything else you need?"

"Well, if you can spare a candle and perhaps matches for poor little old me. Or maybe I can just take you out to dinner, signorina?"

**OOO**

With a candle in his pack and a pack of matches shoved in his pockets, Feliciano was already setting off toward the Forest of No Return. It was not a far journey and within thirty minutes, he reached his destination.

"Ve... she wouldn't even give me her name. Why did she have to be married?" Feliciano thought out loud to himself. He was walking into the forest now, and Feliciano had to admit the place was a lot scarier than the name might have implied. The forest was deathly silent. No sounds of insects, nor deer; not even the wind could be heard. Walking into the forest with his footsteps echoing made Feliciano hyper sensitive.

Voices seemed to appear out of nowhere and Feliciano gripped his grandfather's staff closer to his body.

"Who's there?" Feliciano said quietly.

But there was no answer. Feliciano looked around him and saw nothing but dead leaves and barren trees. And then he heard it again, voices. Mean, jeering voices to be exact. Tiptoeing off the path, Feliciano followed the sound of the voices. They grew louder as he neared a small clearing. Hiding behind a small bush, Feliciano peeked out from behind.

There was a big bonfire crackling away and Feliciano gasped. Before him was the blond swordsman, tied to an old oak tree with thick rope. Feliciano held his breath, hoping that no one heard him, for next to the captured swordsman was a group of raggedy, rough looking men. _These must be the thieves the pretty waitress was talking about_ Feliciano thought. And sure enough, he spotted the two men who tried to kill him that very morning.

"How are you doing there, swordsman?" a voice brought Feliciano's attention back to the mysterious blond man. The swordsman said nothing but glared at him. "Not so tough now, without your sword, are ya?" The group of thieves laughed.

"So," the eye patch man stepped out, white skin covered in mud and bruises. "What's a Capital swordsman doing way out here?" the eye patch man took a dagger from his sleeve and stroked it gently down the side of the blond man's face. The blond swordsman did not flinch and stared unnervingly back.

"I demand you to release me," the swordsman growled. The eye patch man barked out a laugh.

"Now, now. I must say, I didn't think any Capital officers would be this stupid to go this far out from your precious city," the eye patch man said, "and without any backup."

The swordsman didn't reply and without any warning, the eye patch thief stabbed the swordsman in his left bicep. A scream erupted from the swordsman's mouth as blood flowed from the wound and down his neatly kept jacket. The thief pulled the knife from the swordsman's arm and wiped the blade on his dirty pants nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you yet. Think of my gift as pay back for this morning. But I suggest that you rest up for tonight. Tomorrow morning, you're coming with us to see our old boss. He'll be pleased to see you, swordsman of the Capital!" The men laughed again as they prepared for the night. As they gathered food and wood they started to sing,

_"Swordsman from the city on the hill_

_Please do not look too ill_

_For tomorrow we travel by day_

_And before our boss you will lay_

_Your__life will be decided_

_To defy us or throw away your pride_

_Either way, we'll burn you alive!"_

Feliciano shuddered and crouched behind the bush again. Feliciano rolled his grandfather's staff in his hands as he tried to decide to stay or leave. _This really isn't my business but..._

Feliciano looked over to the swordsman and saw with dismay that the swordsman arm was soaked in blood. The swordsman already pale face seemed to have lost any color it was holding onto. A pang went through Feliciano's heart. Feliciano concluded that this man has saved him, and it was only right to do the same_. Grandfather would have done the same thing_, Feliciano tried to reassure himself. So, Feliciano got himself comfortable as he started to form a plan.

**OOO**

Nightfall had finally come and Feliciano was only able to come up with a simple plan: wait for everyone to fall asleep and recue the swordsman. The only flaw to this plan was if there is a thief on guard duty. If there was, Feliciano would have no idea how to get around him or defeat him. But luck was on Feliciano's side that night, as all of the thieves, in celebration, broke out the kegs and drank. It didn't take long for the men to fall into a drunken coma. And by the time that the new moon was over Feliciano's head, everyone was asleep.

When Feliciano deemed it safe, he slowly stood up. Knees cracking and muscles aching, Feliciano tiptoed across the clearing. Heart beating in his ears, Feliciano carefully stepped over the snoring thieves. Slowly but surely, Feliciano moved closer and closer until-

A loud cough made Feliciano freeze, and he could feel his heart stop. Turning his head he saw a man grumble and then shift in his sleep. A sigh of relief swept through Feliciano as the man fell back asleep.

Feliciano finally reached the swordsman as he gently touched his face. Feliciano flinched at how sweaty the face felt and the swordsman groaned. Blue eyes fluttered opened and his body jerked away.

"Shh!" Feliciano put a delicate finger on the swordsman's lips. The swordsman blushed furiously until blue eyes widened in recognition.

"It's you!"

"Shh!" Feliciano hushed again as he looked over his shoulder, checking to see if anyone still hadn't woken up. Turning his attention back to the swordsman, Feliciano began to untie the knot with shaky fingers. Minutes passed, and the ropes had not loosened causing the swordsman to be impatient.

"What is taking so long?" he asked, trying to wiggle his way out.

"Ve! The ropes are too tight to untie! I need a knife!" Feliciano whispered.

"My sword. Use my sword." the swordsman nodded in the direction of the cooling fire pit. Feliciano quietly crept over to the fire pit and saw the beautiful sword. It seemed to strangely glow in the fading light of the coals. Eager to get out of there, Feliciano tried to quickly grab the sword, only to realize that there was a problem.

"Ve! Why is it so _heavy_?" Feliciano whined.

"Quiet you idiot! You'll wake them up!" the swordsman yelled at him in a hushed tone.

But Feliciano could barely lift it so he settled on dragging it. Feliciano thought his arms would fall off by the time he got to the swordsman, who is still unfortunately attached to the tree.

"Mein gott. You have got to be kidding me." the swordsman stared at the pathetic display of strength. "If you can't even pick it up, how in the world are you supposed to cut with it?"

"Ve?" Feliciano tilted his head in slight confusion. "Well, how will I cut your ropes?"

A small groan escaped from the swordsman, and Feliciano could almost imagine the swordsman temple throbbing.

"You know what? It's fine. Death isn't so bad. I won't have to deal with idiots and thieves and taxes..." the swordsman trailed off, eyes looking into the distance. Meanwhile, Feliciano felt horrible. He was supposed to help this man! Feliciano shoved his hands in his pocket and hung his head low in shame. But then, Feliciano felt his fingers brush against something. Taking out the packet of matches, Feliciano's eyes widened. Taking out a match, he lit it underneath one of the thick ropes. The fire grew as it ate the rope away.

"What are you doing?" The swordsman demanded as he felt singing heat at his side. "You're going to ruin my jacket... and burn me." He added.

"Ve? Back in my village, we call this improvising." The rope was now down to a thread and Feliciano was able to break free. With the rope loosened, the swordsman was free. The warrior stumbled and fell, but Feliciano was able to catch him, barely.

When the swordsman was able to find strength, he gingerly scooped his sword and stood up. Leaning on Feliciano, the two men were able to walk away quietly. But it seems that Feliciano's luck had finally run out as, fumbling in the dark with the swordsman's weight, Feliciano stepped on an hand of one of the sleeping men.

"Ah! Watch it!" The man cried out as he grabbed his hand in pain. Feliciano and the swordsman froze with a look of horror that matched both of their faces. The man's cry had awakened the others. Before the thief Feliciano woken was able to stand, the swordsman swung his foot, which made a sick crack against the thief's face.

"Run!" The swordsman commanded, but it was too late. They were already surrounded and to make matters worse, Feliciano began to cry.

"Veeee! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! I actually have a distant cousin who also likes to steal things and spend large amount of time with men and doesn't like to bathe!"

"Shut up! I can't believe you got us caught!" the swordsman growled at him, he would have yelled but being stabbed, and starved; it was the most he could do.

"They've given us enough trouble today. Let's just kill them!" a voice suggested in the crowd of hangover, cranky thieves. The thieves started to tighten the circle around them. The swordsman placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw. A determine look creased his face, head held high as he was ready to fight to the death. Feliciano on the other hand started wailing.

"Ve! I don't want to die a virgin!"

But as he started to wave his arms (along with his grandfather's staff), Feliciano noticed neither how the staff felt warmer nor how a small pulse seemed to be seeping out of it. The end of the staff started to glow with pure light. Perhaps sensing his new master's dire situation, the staff had started to reawaken.

"Please stop! I don't want to die!" and in that moment the tip of the staff shone noticeably and then like lightning, a blinding light hit the thieves. Without realizing what happened, Feliciano grabbed the swordsman by the hand and led him away. Screams and cries could be heard. Feliciano, who was still confused about what had just happened, concentrated on putting the screaming as far behind them.

**OOO**

They did not stop until the screaming was nothing but a whisper. Exhausted, both men finally collapsed. The cloak around Feliciano's body was twisted awkwardly around him and his clothes clung to his sweaty body. The swordsman was worse. Holding his arm, he looked to be on the verge of passing out. Feliciano, rummaged through his pack and grabbed his remaining water. Crawling over to the swordsman he placed the water jug in his bloody hands.

The swordsman looked at Feliciano in surprise but still took the water silently. Feliciano went and acquired a shirt from his pack. The swordsman drank the water greedily and winced when he felt pressure on his injured arm. He looked down and saw Feliciano was wrapping one of his good shirts around the wound and binding it tightly.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" The swordsman asked wearily. Feliciano looked up at him with thoughtful eyes.

"Ve, at first, you seem very scary and mean. But I know you're a very nice person because you saved me, even when you didn't have to." Feliciano finished tying the shirt around the wound and gave it a pretty bow. "I know that I'm really weak, and pretty useless, but I'm just glad that I was able to repay you for your kindness." Feliciano smiled warmly and a hint of blush appeared on the swordsman's cheeks.

"Actually, I was looking for you." Feliciano continued. "You see, I'm on a quest. My brother has been arrested and is being taken to the Capital. I'm going to try and save him." Warm brown eyes met blue. "Will you be my friend and come with me?"

"Friend?" The swordsman repeated weakly.

The swordsman was dumbfounded as he stared blankly at Feliciano. Feliciano held out his pinky. "See, if trouble ever befalls on me, you'll come and help me. And if trouble ever befalls on you, I'll come help you!"

"I also heard that you were looking for someone, so if we go together, we can help each other!" Feliciano lightly took the swordsman pinky. The swordsman didn't know what to say. This strange, small man just saved his life, and seemed to want to be friends with him...for some reason. He looked to his arm, bloody but wrapped neatly with a little bow. The blond swordsman face was emotionless as he thought hard at the proposition he was presented with. He wanted to say no, but this strange man seems to sincerely want to be friends with him.

And he never had an ally before, no less a friend...

"Ja, we have a deal." The swordsman kneeled on one knee and placed his right hand over his heart keeping his pinky still wrapped around Feliciano's. "As repayment of saving my life and helping me, I will help you rescue your brother."

Feliciano smiled brightly and shook their pinkies together. "My name is Feliciano Vargas. What is your name?"

The swordsman, for the first time since their meeting, gave a small smile.

"My name is Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt."

**OOO**

**Well, isn't this a bit long compared to the last chapter? The Lion and the Mouse story is one of my favorites. Yay for Feliciano! The gang is slowly forming! I want to thank ****TheEmporerofDerekan****, ****Cuore l'anime della****, ****awesome gilbird**** and ****Namikazegirl**** for reviewing the past two chapters. And everyone should review, whether to ask questions or even to ask for two fiddy. (Cookies to those who know that reference).**

**Next Time:**

**With Ludwig growing weaker, Feliciano and Ludwig must find a village to heal Ludwig's wound. But sometimes plans don't always go so accordingly...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right! This chapter was a bit hard to get out, but I made it. Anyway, I want to thank my Beta reader, Picture. In this chapter I learned many grammar lessons such as contractions. And thanks to anyone that reviewed. And the more people review, the more I can thank. Think about it. Well, as my friend says, "Talk is like a taco without sour cream, which is just waste of my time." so without further ado, here is the fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

_Chapter Four: The Hidden Village_

_"Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold." - Helen Keller_

_OOO_

After the sweet moment of introductions that Ludwig started to process the name of his new ally.

"Wait," Ludwig said as Feliciano stood to pat dirt off his pants, "did you say Vargas?"

"Si," Feliciano replied happily.

"Do you mean..._the_Vargas? As in Romanus Vargas? The Legendary swordsman who not only was undefeated, but was able to put down tensions between the wizard and swordsmen clans?"

"Si! Romanus Vargas is my grandfather! Did you know grandpa Roma?" Feliciano's curl bobbed happily. Ludwig's expression turned into shock.

"Ve, Ludwig. Are you ok?" Feliciano started to poke his forehead, wondering what had caused him to go into shock. Continuing to poke Ludwig he asked, "Did you lose too much blood?"

Finally snapping out of it Ludwig slapped Feliciano's hand away.

"Stop that!"

Feliciano flinched and held his hands in front of him all the while mumbling apologies through halfhearted sobs.

"_You_ are the grandchild of Romanus Vargas?" Ludwig mumbled in disappointment. Feliciano stopped apologizing as his head tilted down in shame, his face hidden. Ludwig was going to demand some answers, most of it including it centered on the staff, but he was cut off as Feliciano spoke in a soft but serious voice.

"It used to be the three of us. And I was never alone, even when mother and father disappeared. But then grandfather passed away two years ago. It wasn't so bad because I had my brother, and he had me. And if my brother... isn't around anymore, then I will truly be alone," Feliciano finally lifted his head to Ludwig showing a slightly goofy grin, "So let's go rescue big brother!" Ludwig was taken aback by the drastic mood swing and did nothing but nod. Ludwig stood up shakily, and together they walked.

OOO

"Ve, ve, ve, ve" a strange chant broke the silence as Feliciano and Ludwig walked through the forest, with Feliciano in the lead. Feliciano walked cheerfully with his grandfather's staff swinging by his side. It was mid-morning and they had only slept a few hours due to fear of more attacks from the thieves.

Ludwig's breathes had become shallow, and his legs felt like lead. He stopped to catch his breath as he used a sleeve to wipe the sweat from his brow. Feliciano, realizing that his new friend has stopped, turned around to see the problem.

"Ve, does Ludwig need to rest?" Feliciano asked.

"Ja, just for a little bit. We should collect more water before we continue on though." Ludwig answered as he dragged himself to a fallen log that was next to a small stream. Tiredly, Ludwig plopped down as he tried to inspect the bandages, which made his nose crinkled in pain. Caked blood cracked as he lifted the bandage higher and he saw that he was still bleeding.

"If only I had a pot, then I could make pasta!" Feliciano declared as he took off his mud caked shoes and dipped his feet in the water.

"Why pasta?" Ludwig inquired.

"Ve? Why not pasta?" And the Feliciano launched into a long rant of pasta recipes and secret tips of how to get the flavor just right.

The staff laying lying in front of him (forgotten by Feliciano) was now easier seen. And, curiously, Ludwig observed it while tuning Feliciano out. Long mahogany roots twisted around each other from the base and seemed to expand higher as the staff went. At the tip of the staff the wood seemed to bulge as if something was inside but...

"We need to find a village soon, or I'm afraid I won't be able to help you in your journey if I become infected." Ludwig said as he started to eye the staff again. "How many supplies do you have left?"

"Hmm," Feliciano hummed as he scrimmaged through his pack, "Ve, we have no water left and we ate the last loaf this morning." Feliciano held the water jug upside down, showing no water as Ludwig sighed in annoyance.

"This is not good. If we do not find a town soon, I'm afraid my arm will become infected to the point of being useless. Unless..," Ludwig trailed off as he stared at Feliciano with determination, "you can use the staff to heal me."

"Ve?" Feliciano head tilted to the side. Feliciano couldn't understand why Ludwig would ask that question. _What would make him think that I am a healer?_"You're silly Ludwig. I'm no wizard, nor healer."

"You're...not?" Ludwig said stunned.

"Nope. If I was a wizard, it wouldn't have taken me so long to save you," Feliciano clarified. But Ludwig would not be fooled, even if he was on the verge of banging his head against something in frustration.

"But you did use magic to help us get away from the thieves, am I correct?" Ludwig continued. He would not be lied to. Since morning, something was nagging at Ludwig. He knew that the staff was the reason for their escape. And the amount of light and power... it had to be magic Ludwig concluded. But then, that meant that the idiot he just befriended was...

Feliciano looked over as he noticed Ludwig starring hard at him, "Is there something wrong?"

"Your staff. Where did you get it?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh! It was grandpa's!" Feliciano exclaimed as he lightly splashed water with his feet. "He left it to me and my brother when he passed away. He always had it since I could remember."

A strong wave of fatigued washed over Ludwig, which frightened him. To fight the tiredness, he stood up and decided to collect water. Coldly he turned to Feliciano and commanded.

"We need to keep moving. The faster we find a village, the better."

"Ok!" Feliciano said as he hastily pulled his shoes on again. Ludwig waited for Feliciano as he hugged his arm, trying to put pressure to keep the pain at bay. In no time, they were off again. It was only a matter of minutes when Ludwig had composed a list of questions in his head, ordered in importance. And they were all directed at the small man in front of him.

"Have you ever tried to learn magic?" Ludwig asked.

"Eh?" Feliciano exclaimed as he turned his head back to see Ludwig, "Nope! We have no mages, wizards, gunslingers or anything really in my village. There's only us farmers, so we are a pretty quiet village."

"How about your grandfather and your brother?" Ludwig pressed.

"Grandpa was a swordsman silly! And as for brother," Feliciano paused as he tapped his head with the staff, "well, he certainly is scary when he's angry but I doubt that has to do anything with magic." Feliciano started to swing his staff again as he started to hum a tune.

"Have you seen your Grandfather use the staff for any magic?"

"No." Feliciano started to pout. "Grandfather only used it to go hiking or for long walks. Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"Because," Ludwig sighed irritably, "you were the one who used magic to save us from the thieves."

"Vee? But I didn't do anything!" Feliciano whined.

"Well then, where did the blinding light come from?"

Feliciano stared blankly at Ludwig as he stopped walking, "From you?"

Ludwig face palmed himself with his good hand, "I'm a swordsman, don't you remember you idiot?"

Feliciano looked at his staff more closely, "But I don't know magic...," Ludwig sighed, and then cringed. A sharp pain went through his leg and he collapsed to the ground with one knee supporting him.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cried out as he rushed to Ludwig. Ludwig immediately pushed Feliciano to the side and unsheathed his sword.

"Get back!" he commanded. Using the sword, he stood up, "We're not alone." Ludwig stood still, listening until he heard multiple footsteps. If it wasn't for his training, anyone would mistaken the soft steps for rain.

For the first time, Feliciano took in the surroundings. The trees had slowly changed from oak trees to something slimmer and green. Feliciano feebly held his Grandfather's staff defensively in front of him.

Then, barely, Feliciano heard a whipping noise and before he could cry he was tackled to the ground by Ludwig.

"They're in the trees!" Ludwig cried out as he swung his sword with his good hand. A small clink made Feliciano aware that Ludwig had just blocked another attack from above.

"Do something!" Ludwig growled to the little Italian as he briefly spotted two more glints (daggers, his mind told him) and he successfully blocked them. Ludwig struggled for breath when he turned to Feliciano for help.

"Right!" Feliciano shouted as he reached into his pocket and fumbled with his staff for a moment. Feliciano stood in front of Ludwig.

_This is it!_ Ludwig thought. _He's going to bring forth his magic. He's going to-_

All thought was wiped out at the sight of Feliciano swinging his staff in front of him with a white flag tied to it. And if Ludwig squinted, he could see writing that spelled out:

"We surrender"

Ludwig could have died in shame. Instead he decided to yell.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ludwig's accent became thicker as his temple started to throb.

With Ludwig's attention focused on Feliciano, he was not able to see the dark shadow that came from behind. Ludwig's breath was knocked out as the dark shadow attacked. Ludwig crumbled to the ground as his vision went dark. Feliciano turned; before he could plea for his life a bag swiftly came over his head as well, turning his world into darkness.

OOO

When Feliciano finally came to, he realized he could not see. Feeling the fabric on his face made him conclude that there was a bag over his head. When he tried to move, he felt himself being bonded to something. The darkness did not help Feliciano's fear and he panicked when soft whispers could be heard.

"Hello? Please don't hurt me. Who's there?" Feliciano called out. Immediately, the whispers stopped. Feliciano felt the bag moving and was suddenly faced with sunlight. Feliciano blinked furiously trying to adjust his eyes. Eventually he was faced with at least twenty foreign faces.

Feliciano couldn't help but stare. These people were nothing he had ever seen before. The strange group of people all stared at him with blank, dark eyes. They all had identical black hair and beautiful pale skin. The hairstyles seemed to be the only thing different, because even their clothes were the same. Black clothes covered everything, especially their faces. Then a younger man and an older man stepped in front of Feliciano. These two men had different attire and Feliciano tilted his head in confusion as to why they were wearing dresses.

"It is not you who should be questioning us, young one," a voice cut through Feliciano's thoughts. The voice belonged to the older man who looked forty. His dress was white, with a black sash.

"Who are you and why have you trespassed our land?" the strange man continued.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas and I do not mean any harm to you," Feliciano said earnestly.

"Then what brings you here if you mean no harm?" the man questioned. Feliciano's fear started to rise again. The twenty men in black were all staring at him with such blank expressions that it was hard for Feliciano to think straight.

"Please, my friend and I were attacked by thieves and we became lost. We were only trying to find the closet town to heal my friend," Feliciano pleaded, but then realized since he had awoken, he had not seen his new friend, "Where is my friend, Ludwig?"

Ignoring Feliciano's question, the older man turned to the younger man in the dress that stood silently next to him.

"Kiku chan. Tell me my son, is he telling the truth?"

Kiku silently turned his attention towards Feliciano who stilled. Feliciano observed the soft features of Kiku's face and delicate form that was wrapped in a black dress that seemed to bring out Kiku's pale skin. But it was the eyes that fascinated Feliciano. They seemed to bore into him to the point where Feliciano thought his soul was quivering. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Kiku turned away from Feliciano and back towards the older man.

"He is telling the truth." Kiku stated softly. "Father, may I converse with you?"

And so the two men turned their backs on Feliciano as they slipped into their native tongue. Feliciano sighed in relief of knowing he was not going to be killed, but he was still worried. _Where is Ludwig?_ he thought.

Finally the two men turned to him again, their faces still solemn.

"We have decided. You will be granted permission for a temporary stay," the older man announced.

"And what about my friend? Where is he?" Feliciano demanded.

"He is greatly wounded. He is in the healing ward. You and your friend will stay together in the guest house until he is healed, and you may go," Kiku responded calmly. He then turned to the twenty men.

"Honda-san, Niku-san. Please escort Feli-chan to the healing ward," Kiku commanded as two men in black stepped forward.

Feliciano was released from the pole and lightly grabbed by the arms as the two men placed the sack over his head again and lead him away. When the sack was lifted, he found himself in a small room with a heavy scent of herbs and spices. When he turned around the two men were nowhere to be found, but instead he found Ludwig on the floor.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano ran over to him as he inspected his arm. Bandages covered his entire arm, along with his torso and leg. Feliciano, feeling lost concerning what to do, stared at the sleeping form of Ludwig. His face was peaceful with no frown or stern eyes staring out. Finally, making up his mind, Feliciano picked up the blanket on the ground and covered Ludwig gently. With no cloak, pack, or his Grandfather's staff, Feliciano curled up beside Ludwig, willing himself to sleep.

OOO

**Next Time:**

**As Ludwig is slowly healing, a new character steps into the picture. Who could it be? Stay tuned for chapter five.**

**Side note:**

**Its 1:30am tomorrow morning and I have a midterm today. FML.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right! Now things are really getting started. My favorite chapter with my favorite characters coming up. I want to thank my beta reader, Picture, for her continued awesomeness at editing. This week's lesson, how to use comas. Yeah... I got a long way to go to be a great writer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

OOO

_Chapter Five: The Gunslinger and the Wizard_

_ "Tourists don't know where they've been, travelers don't know where they're going." - Paul Theroux_

OOO

It was a beautiful day in the City of Silver Moon with the warm weather and the brilliant clear blue sky. People milled about through the streets as merchants bargained, aristocrats and philosophers argued, and children played. A young man, with blond hair and thin framed glasses, took a moment to observe the street ahead of him. Men and women dressed fashionably with vivid colors of blue, gold, and silver. Even the merchants whom wore dull colored clothing had clothes that were perfectly clean and wrinkle free. The young man looked at himself with his worn, dirty brown leather jacket and for the first time in his life, felt insecure. Taking a deep breath, he began to weave through the crowded streets doing his best to blend in. But the people of Silver Moon did not bother to notice the young outsider, for if they did, they would have wondered why the young man was wearing a leather jacket on such a beautiful, warm day. If they took an even closer look, they would have noticed a slim, silver pistol that was barely concealed by the jacket. The young man turned right at a street corner and entered a small pub.

"Welcome to the Black Duck Pub," The bartender greeted. Sky blue eyes shined with youth and a kind smile broke out onto the young man's face.

"One pint of your best ale please," The young man ordered and the bartender nodded and disappeared. The young man picked a table in the corner and sat down. He cleaned his glasses with his shirt as the bartender returned.

"You waiting for someone?" The bartender asked as he wiped his balding head with a dirty handkerchief. The young man smiled at the bartender's question. The bartender reminded him of his old man, looked kind of like him too with the pepper gray hair and the slight beer belly.

"You could say that," The young man sipped on his pint, not adding any more information.

"Now what I can't understand is why you would come alone to Silver Moon City as such a young kid," the old bartender paused before he added "even if you are a gunslinger."

The young man's eyes glinted dangerously as his hand was on his gun in a flash.

"Now, now. Don't get your panties in a bunch," The bartender's hazel eyes twinkled in amusement, "I was just interested. Haven't seen a gunslinger in a while. Especially one who's so young."

The young man relaxed but pouted, "I'm not that young. I'll have you know that I'm turning nineteen next month." The bartender laughed at the young man's childish behavior.

"Very well. If you need anything Gunslinger, just let me know," The bartender disappeared back into the bar and the gunslinger was left alone once again.

It was barely a minute when the door to the pub opened again, revealing another man. Sandy blond hair that was quite ruffled popped out of a black hood. Forest green eyes scanned the room and two very bushy eye brows furrowed into one in anger as he spotted the gunslinger.

"Of all the bloody places Alfred," the man grumbled. The gunslinger, now Alfred, only brightened even more.

"Arthur! What took you so long, old man? I thought I was going to drink all by myself!"

"You bloody git! Me old? I'm four years older than you! And you're the reason why I'm bloody late!" Arthur snapped as he sat down and stole Alfred's drink.

A lazy smile spread over Alfred's face as he said, "You know that you had to finish your task. It was an order," Arthur stiffened at Alfred's statement as he touched his neck, which was covered by his black cloak.

"So, were the rumors true?" Alfred asked, not bothered by Arthur's weird reaction.

"Unfortunately," Arthur replied as he relaxed more into the chair, "I saw five armies of the King. All heading out in different corners of the kingdom collecting taxes. People have been talking about how five people have been taken captive from their towns to be brought to the Capital where our most _beloved_ King lives and breathes," Arthur sneered as he took a sip of Alfred's pint and bitterly continued, "But something doesn't add up. I tried investigating on the motives of arrests, and all that came up were mediocre reasons: not paying taxes, disturbing the peace. So why doesn't the King let the districts take care of such minor problems as these?"

"And?" Alfred said hoping there was more.

"Well, my sources say that the prisoners are in fact not heading for the Capital but are confined somewhere else."

"Where?" Alfred inquired as his interested picked up.

"Not sure really. Probably in a fort or a holding cell somewhere in a remote area." Arthur informed.

"Which could be anywhere from the Forests of the South to the Mountains in the North," Alfred moaned miserably.

"With these random kidnappings and hiding the prisoners, the King is definitely up to something," Arthur concluded.

"Well, it looks like we have our next mission!" Alfred boomed. Stealing back his drink from Arthur he gave a wink to him and announced, "Time for the hero and the sidekick to step in!"

"Now hold on!" Arthur berated, hoping to real his friend back. "Something big is going on, and we can't just go blindly in like last time!"

"Why? We got the job done," Alfred whined.

"Yes, but I would like to get the job done without having any more near death experiences,"Arthur retorted. Alfred's pout was back and before he could complain Arthur cut him off.

"I sense something... something dark and powerful. And if my hunch is correct, we need something more than just a gunslinger and wizard on this case. We need help," Arthur whispered.

"Would you two like anything else? Something to eat for a couple of travelers?" A voice asked. Startled, Arthur sat up straight and saw the old bartender.

"Uh, two house specials," Alfred piped up and he smiled brightly as he added, "and put it on Arthur's tab here," Arthur started to sputter as Alfred laughed loudly. The bartender shook his head and left the two of them alone. Watching the old bartender disappear, Alfred calmed down a bit.

"So, who do you have in mind to join team, Hero?" Alfred asked.

Eyebrow still twitching, Arthur replied, "I have two in mind. The Dragon of the East, and... well..."

"Who is it Arthur?" Alfred demanded in annoyance.

"Have you heard of the Shadow Demon?" Arthur inquired in a lowered voice. Now, it was Alfred's turn to be angry. The smile disappeared and blue eyes narrowed.

"A demon? Demons aren't anything but destruction! What would be in it for him to join us and agree to save people?" Alfred fumed.

"He owes me a favor," Arthur answered.

"That's it? Oh well, excuse me. I have never met an honorable demon before!" Alfred exclaimed sarcastically, "Well, if you get to bring the demon then I get to bring the Rose Mage."

"W-What? Alfred, you only want him to come along because you want his food!" Arthur sputtered as he stood up.

"Well, yeah," Alfred said easily as he leaned back in his chair, not realizing the consequences of his words until suddenly he saw Arthur in a corner of the pub, hunched down.

"I'm not a bad cook. My food isn't that bad, is it?" Arthur mumbled to himself miserably.

"Hey! Don't just randomly mope in public! You'll scare people that way!" Alfred said as he approached Arthur. Unfortunately, Arthur's mood seemed to worsen as he started to omit depressing aura which made other patrons of the pub feel nervous. Alfred, feeling guilty, went up to Arthur and started to pat his back awkwardly.

"Hey now, your food isn't that bad. I just thought that if someone else cooked, it would help you with your workload," Alfred cooed to Arthur.

"R-really?" Arthur asked as he turned his tearful face towards Alfred.

"Yeah," Alfred smiled warmly, "So please stop crying. It's creeping me out," Alfred helped Arthur stand. They both awkwardly returned to their table where they found their food had already arrived.

"So, where do we head first?" Alfred inquired as they took their seats.

"We need to head to Dartmith. It's a town located near the mountains of the west, for in the caves is where the Shadow Demon lies," Arthur informed but then stopped. Alfred was in the middle of shoving a roasted chicken that was a size of a dove into his mouth. Arthur sighed tiredly. "Would it even bother you to at least cut that thing in half?"

Alfred chewed quickly and then swallowed, "It's okay, because a hero like me can handle it. And don't look at me like that! I was listening!"

Arthur raised both bushy eyebrows while leaning his face on his fist, "Alright, so we have a plan," blue eyes darkening slightly and a cocky grin stretched across his face, "So, what are we waiting for?"

OOO

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Next Time:**

**Where has Lovino been all this time? What will his punishment be, or does the King have something else in mind for him?**


End file.
